A poem for Yui
by wolfie-chan19
Summary: A poem Mio wrote for Yui, This is only the beginning. (disclaimer) I own nothing, just my stories, my drawings and creativity. k-on belongs to its rightfull owner. This story might be... 24 chapters long.. not sure yet.. just letting ya'll know.. :].
1. The poem

**I wish it were me**

Those days I wish you were here.  
Those times I held you near.  
That day we laughed and cried.  
Oh how I tried not to lie.

I honestly did try  
To express how devine  
your soft kisses were  
but now I wish I were her.  
The one you oh so look at with those lovey dovey eyes

Why can't it be me.  
How can it be.  
When did we drift so far apart.  
Oh! my aching heart.

My dear sweetheart.  
Why must we part.  
Am I not ment to be.  
The one closest to thee.  
If I can not be yours.  
Then we shant not be.

My heart was only for you.  
But you threw it away.  
What can I say?.  
What can I do.  
How can I make you feel the same way?!.

Im desperatly Looking for a heart.  
one that can match mine.  
mine lonley heart.  
Who shall be mine?.

Oh my Dearest Yui.  
These are my hearts true desires.  
If you cant see the me I want you to see.  
Then I can't be myself any longer.

What should a fare maiden do.  
I question myself.  
I feel I must fight for my love.  
That which is you.

Yui you must know.  
I've Always Held you close to heart.  
Oh! my aching heart.

As you can see.  
I no longer be.  
For you let go.  
Something so lovely.

My feelings were left astray.  
Now i'm drifting away.  
My heart Seeks love.  
Pure as a white Dove.  
My love for you will never cease.  
Im like The never ending sea.

For you I seek.  
My little sheep.  
I love you so.

Sayonara Yui.

-Mio

" _I wish it were me.. The one you seek."_


	2. The pain, the tears

yui recieves the poem is she to late?

"Lets check the mail~, Mail~! " Yui sings . *shiik, clank.* The noise from the mailbox opening and closing. Yui looks at an envelope, Nicely wrapped and decorated with a bright red heart sticker. "Wha... WHAT!" Yui blushes uncontrollably, "what do I do! is this a L..Love letter!". Yui studdered.  
"Onee-chan! Hurry We'll be late for School!". "OK~ i'm coming!". Yui places the letter under her pillow and heads to school.

"Ohayo!, ohayo~ " The girls pass eachother goodmornings and start class. "Hey.. Where's Mio-chan?" asked Yui, not knowing whats coming for her.  
"Mmm. Sa~? Maybe she's sick?" said Ritsu with a casual tone.  
"..I hope she's doing fine? Wonder what really happend..." Mugi said with a concerned face.  
As time went by Yui could'nt stop feeling like a Hole was pierced through her heart. The whole day she was thinking about Mio. "Wait...whats wrong with me...she probably caught a cold or something, I need to focus" Yui came back to her senses and focused on her studies.

*Ding Dong Ding Dong~* "Yay! time to practice!" Yui rushed up the stairs.. hoping that Mio would be there, She Hoped she came to practice. Before opening the door she shut her eyes and said to herself.. "please be there, PLEASE BE THERE!." Nothing.. "awww man.." said Yui.  
"Yui- senpai? What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" asked Azusa.  
"It's nothing .. hehe let's practice shall we!?" They practiced till night fall and headed there seperate ways.  
*hmm hm hm hm* Yui hums as she walks home with Ui. *yawnn* "I'm so tired onee-chan, let's hurry up, were almost there"

"Ah! That's right! I recieved something today! lets have a look."  
*hahaha* :D *rip, rip,* Yui slowly unfolds the letter and is dumbfounded.  
"Whoa~, I'ts Freakin long! ... I don't feel like reading it no more.."  
What are you doing! The reader says to Yui.  
*_shiver*_ "ugh!... I felt a chill go down my spin.. I guess I'll read it." *sigh* Yui Unfolds the paper again.  
_" __**I wish it were me" **_Read the title.  
"Wow,This person seems serious"...  
*Gasp* Yui holds her hand up to her mouth, trying to hold back her scream.  
"MIO-CHAN! *Yui sobs her name, griping her chest. "NO! Mio-chan.. Why! Why didn't you tell me" *tear runs down her cheeks* Yui drops to the floor and desperatly holds back the tears."Truth is... I always loved you.. I'm sorry for ever making you feel lonely. Where could you be.. UGGH BAKA BAKA BAKAA!. What should I do.. should I tell someone.. Ritsu? Mugi? Azusa?! DAMN IT! xC.I... I gotta do something, Wait for me MIO!"  
Yui packs some things, necessities in a drawstring bag and heads out in the middle of the night. "Wait for me! Be safe .. My Sweet."

Chapter 3 will be coming soon. stay tuned. :]


	3. The first night

Just before heading out Yui left a note for Ui.  
"_I really hope she won't be mad at me for leaving, I trust she won't let me down."  
_As Yui heads down the street she pulls out the poem and examines it.  
*scratch scratch* "Huh.. BLOOD! What! I gotta hurry, something could be wrong.!"

*_ha ha ha*_ Yui's breaths gets shorter and shorter.  
"ha~ I'm tired.. But I can't give up on Mio...she's waiting for me.. I gotta find her!."  
_"If I were Mio where would I be"._Yui asks herself. She writes a list of places where she might be, crossing off places she'll most likely not.  
*groans* " I need to rest." Yui checks her wallet. ~Empty~  
"DAMN ! Shoulda got some cash first... oh well.. can't go back now. -_-"  
_"It's 1 in the morning... I don't think Ritsu would take me in..she'd question my outing and will probably find out ..."  
_Yui's lost in her thoughts.

*step, step, step, Pat*

"AHHHH!" Yui turns around scared to death. "Uhhmmmm" She says with a shakey voice. "Hi~?"  
"-Hellow nice Lady, can yous help me to ma car-" Said the stranger covered from head to to.  
"Are you drunk?" Yui says while hoisting up the stranger.  
_"She sounds familiar."  
_"Wow! You're not Heavy, Thank goodness Wait.. you should'nt be driving, your really drunk"  
"-Noo *hic* i'ts fine really, just a few more steps-"  
"I recognize this car... Sa.. Sawa-chan sensei?!" Yui lifts up The strangers face. "Ah! it is you! Thank goodness!"  
"-Yui-chan-?" Sawako says with a dumbfounded look on her face. "-What are you doing her... Where am I -?" *Hic, Hic*  
"Ohh ummm.. I was strolling around..." Yui looks down to the floor.  
"-At night? Your wierd-" Sawako collapses into the car seat.  
"You're one to talk." Yui says while pouting.  
"Sa...Sawa-chan..you th... you think I can spend the night over?."  
"-Sure, but why? Couldn't you go to a friends-?"  
"They... didn't answer.. so can I?"  
"-Yea, I already said you could. geez-" Sawako readys herself to drive and they head to her place.

*Cachiik, clank* The sound of the door opening and closing.

"Make yourself at home Yui-chan" Sawako say's with Joy  
"Wow! I've never been here this late... COOL!"  
Minutes later before going to bed.  
"Sensei,Thank you. I... I messed up and I felt Like I was alone..."  
"Mmmm, well... Thats what family and friends are for right? And Your welcome. shall we go to bed now?"  
"Hai!"

-snoring really loud-  
"sawa-chan... "

Yui couldn't sleep a peep, but it helped give her time to gather her thoughts and get ready for the next day.

Chapter 4 coming soon. Stay tuned :]


	4. Mio's side of the story

Shall we see what Mio is doing?

*Beep Beeeeeep *  
The sound of cars passing by.

"Ha~ , why did I have to go and do that!... has she read it already... why am I such a coward!. I need to get my act together and explain my feelings to Yui... but... I think it's to late. She probably already knows what that poem meant. UGHH im such a fool...more like an idiot... Why can't I be more open like Ritsu.! Wait... why am I thinking about her.? Just thinking about her is making me feel so **irritated**! I really think I should head back.. I don't want to get in trouble."

Mio heads to school thinking about what she will say and do when she sees Yui. When she get's to the school gates she freezes in her tracks. She looks up at the clear blue sky, takes a deep breath and rehearses what she'll say.  
Once,twice, three times, and Heads towards the school building.

*Ding, Dong,Ding,Dong*

"What! How long have I been out.? I can't believe school's already over... I guess I should leave..."

As Mio Starts to retreat she notices someone running up the stairs."Who could it be?" she wondered as she followed the Girl with her eyes.

"Is... is that Yui! What should I do .. HIDE? .. no she can't see me from way up there... I wonder what she will do."

Mio watches as Yui goes into the club room and stood there mesmerized, Birds tweeting away, the warm summer breeze blowing as Mio closes her eyes. She felt lightheaded as she heard the distant sound of guitar playing smooth sweet tunes while the rest join in one by one.

" AH~ Such a sweet melody,... I can't believe no one thought of calling me.. they just... just went on like nothing... like nothing happen.. as if i didn't matter...

I better leave, Im pretty sure Yui read the poem and is disgusted... Why couldn't I just be normal, why do I have these feelings for Yui..  
Is it so wrong to fall in love with another girl?. I should go home.. lock myself up and try to forget Yui... I need to, to keep the friendship we have... I don't want to lose everyone for my silly actions"

THE NEXT DAY

"What wonderfull weather were having today in ... *click* "  
Mio turns off the tv.

*Yawn*

Mio wakes up to see she's home alone, she finds a note on the kitchen counter saying her parents wont be home till the next week. She goes and stands by the window and watches as Couple after couple pass by..

"I can't stand the fact that there happy while i'm here...home, alone, miserable. " She says as tears start building up.

She Heads to her room, and throw's herself onto the bed.  
She's laying there, thinking about the poem... thinking about what Yui's reaction was when she read it, thinking about where she could be, what shes doing, basically mourning over the one she desires.

"Why.. why can't I have Yui... well... I havn't... asked her out yet. What if she rejects me!. OOHHH! why does this have to be hard!... I simply have to tell her I love her and ask her out."  
Mio blushes and figets around the bed .

"kyaa! tehehe xD ... if only i had the guts... :[ "

Out of nowhere She sits up, takes a deep breath and heads to her closet.

*grab, throw, crash, *  
What could Mio be looking for?

"Where is it! I know I put it here somewhere~"

Mio says as she rummages through her things. She pulls out a piggy bank, a back pack, sets of clothes, other necessities, and lays them on the floor next to her bed.

"Yosh~! Now i need money.. i need a hammer... hammer~ ... AH! found it."

She cracks open her piggy bank and puts the change in the side zipper pocket of her back pack then puts the rest in her wallet.

"Ok! What time is it?"  
Mio checks her wrist watch. -It's 12 am -

"Whoaa! Time sure flys!. "  
She put on her shoes, grabbed her keys and jetting out of her room.

"Ah! my phone! I need it just in case."  
Mio goes and retrieves it and heads out .

*kachiik, kachiik*  
The sound of the train moving

"I'm kinda excited, out on my own like this. xD *giggle giggle*, I dont know where to go... its late... i don't think i can go to Ritsu's... She'll find out right from the start.. _. I should've planned this better.. MOU!"

As Mio heads farther away from home she starts having second thoughts. She lays her head against the window and closes her eyes. Remembering all the good and bad times she had with everyone.

*laughing softly to herself* :3

"AH~ I wonder what Yui is doing right now"

**It's 1 in the morning now...**

Chapter 5 coming soon. stay tuned :]


	5. The explanation

Meanwhile; Back at school.

"What.. that's strange.. now Yui isn't here." Ritsu says nonchalantly. " Maybe they're together having **_fun_** hahaha !"

"You really think so?!" Mugi say's shining with happiness. :D

After classes were finished they did as usual, but Instead they practiced alone, had tea alone, and spent their breaks in total silence.

Azusa tried bringing up the mood.

"So guy's... how was the tea? What did ya'll think about practice today?" Azusa say's while trying to keep a smile on her face.

" Honestly.. I wonder why both Yui **and** Mio are absent.." Says Ritsu with a serious look on her face. ( Thats a first right :D)

*knock knock*

"May I come in?"

Everyone

" Hai !"

*kachiik clank*

"Oh it's Ui. Hey Ui what brings you here?" Ritsu said with a welcoming smile.

" I came to say hi and tell you what's up with my sis. You guys were probably wondering about that right? Am I wrong?"

"Oh yes! do tell Ui-chan" Said Mugi, in a strangly happy mood.

"Onee-chan Had to go see our parents for something important. I couldn't go because I was asleep and she didnt want to wake me. She told me it might take a while and won't return right away. She also told me to tell you guys that she's ok and she'll try to be back as soon as possible."

"_I can't believe I just lied to everyone.. it's for my sister.. so it wasnt a bad thing... right?" _

This hit's Ui hard since she isn't much of a liar.

" I hope they don't find out im lying."

" Oh I see. I hope she's doing ok. I'ts about time we head home right? Shall we " Mugi said.

" ok, Let's clean up and head home everyone." Said Ritsu

They pack there things and head home together.

Hmmmm.. I wonder what Yu and Mio are up to?.

Chapter 6 coming soon. stay tuned. :]


	6. Yui and Mio get lost

It's been 2 days since everything happened. Yui going after Mio ,Mio going after Yui. How will they find each other in such a big city?

Ui helped ease the tension at school. Good for Yui right? She's got one less problem to worry about.

It's the third morning, the morning Yui left Sawako's house. Now she's strolling around town looking for Mio.

*city being noisy* = lol

" Ah, it was nice of Sawa-chan to lend me money :] Now I have money to get something to eat later. But first I need to see if anyone has seen Mio around here. Good thing I have a picture of her in my phone."  
*pulls out cellphone*

*sigh* "aww Mio-chans so cute here.! x3... Alright I'll ask these people ."

" Hello there, Im looking for someone. Have you seen her around here?  
*shows picture*

First guy: " Mmm, no im sorry kid. "  
Second guy(girl): " Mmmm no, But shes so cute!"

Yui: *blushes* 0/0

"Ok thanks for the cooperation. Hmm... no good huh. she must be in another part of the city. I better keep looking."

*growwwwlll~*

"AWWWW! Im so . "

**Now im going to go to Mio's side of the story.**

" Man.. I can't believe I fell asleep... let alone on the TRAIN!. Im just glad noone was on the train.  
* Get's off the train*

"Where am I.. Ah! a City map!."

*step, step, step, step *

" Ok, I'm here~ and... Ok got it. "

Mio heads uptown, while heading there she takes a wrong turn.

" This doesn't seem right... I've been here many times.. I must've gone the wrong way or something. Geez~ now I gotta go back."

*speedwalks*

" OK! Now im heading the right direction. :] I need to turn left here... and there! Im back! :D"  
*step, step,step,step*

"wow... that didn't take Long. Im kinda hungry.. lets see ... I'll eat here. ;3"

Mio walks into a little restaurant.

It's 2pm.

**Now back to Yui**

"Ok, where could Mio have gone? Ive asked people around here and still nothing."

Yui's been walking all over town asking people if they've seen her around, everytime they answer "no". Yui was just about to give up when she remember something.

" I can't give up now, I must find and tell her I love her." Yui say's with great confidence  
A few minutes later...

"Ahh! I can't walk any more!"

But it's only been 7 minutes -_-

*catching her breathe*

Me: -_-

"What time is it?"

Yui pulls out her phone to check the time.

"1:30 pm. I should start looking for a place to eat and stay at."

Continues for about 10 minutes and turns right.

" OH MA GAHHH ! Where am I? I wasn't looking where I was going and I took a wrong turn! xC .. Ok. I need to retrace my steps... wait I can't.. I wasn't paying attention!"

See people.. THIS is why you need to pay attention to you're surroundings! Learn from Mio ok .. lol .. anyways...

"Ahh thank goodness... I got lucky ;P"  
*thumbs up*

"Ok what time is it?"  
*checks phone again*

"2:30 pm. ok I have time to eat and look for a place to stay before it starts getting dark. Mmm, this place looks good!"

Yui walks into a restuarant right across where Mio is currently eating. Why does this have to happen! There right there!

When Yui walks in, Mio walks out and they part ways..again.

-Oh goooshhhhh...-

It's night and both girls are staying at a hotel. If only they knew how close they are...

chapter 7 coming soon. stay tuned :]


End file.
